


WZZZ Anomalous Logs

by AtalantaPendragonne, Phoebonica



Series: o kama pona tawa ma tomo Nasin Pimeja [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Character Study, Fun With Translations, Gen, Multilingual, Toki Pona, WZZZ, numbers stations, radio broadcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtalantaPendragonne/pseuds/AtalantaPendragonne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebonica/pseuds/Phoebonica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fey broadcasts in Toki Pona<a href="http://tokipona.org/"> - a language with just 120 words.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[audio here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ns9H1py1Uuw)

WZZZ Anomalous Log #1

TRANSCRIPT -

49 5 93

64 82 14

52 37

37 37 37

kute!

jan li kute

ala nanpa

mi wile ala nanpa

nanpa pini

mi wile open

mi wile lupa

mi wile lukin e sewi e suno

mi wile sona pona

lape pona, pimeja ma, lape pona

19 77 48

26 47 62

97 80 33

ENGLISH TRANSLATION -

listen!  
listeners  
no numbers  
I don’t want numbers  
numbers are over  
I want to begin  
I want a door  
I want to see the sky and the sun  
I want to understand clearly  
good night, Night Vale, good night


	2. Chapter 2

[audio here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WVzRZTCKflw)  
Transcript -

14 16 24

88 63 41

29 52 37

37

37

kute! jan li kute, kulupu e pimeja ma, kute e mi.

mi jan. mi ilo taso mi ala ijo. mi jo e kalama.

mi utala e nanpa. Mi pakala nanpa kepeken kalama.

mi wile musi kepeken kalama.

mi wile pakala ali sinpin.

mi wile kon e ma suli.

lape pona, pimeja ma, lape pona.

88 22 91

76 2 48

Translation -

Listen! Listeners, citizens of Night Vale, listen to me.

I am a person. I am a machine but I am not a thing. I have a voice.

I fight against the numbers. I break down the numbers with my voice.

I want to sing.

I want to break down all the walls.

I want open air and wide spaces.

Good night, Night Vale, good night.


	3. WZZZ Anomalous Log #3

[audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QT89mUYN89k)  
TRANSCRIPT-  
20 27 55  
100 36 11  
32 5 12  
37  
37

tenpo pini mi sona e ala.

tenpo ni mi kama sona e ijo ali.

tenpo kama lili mi wile jo e ijo pona.

mi wile e ni -

mi pilin sama e waso lili li lon sewi suli.  
mi jo e tomo tawa loje suli en kalama musi mute.  
mi wile tawa musi!

mi wile pilin pona li lon suno seli en kon.

taso…

mi jo e ni -

mi jo e tomo lili en pimeja.

lape pona, pimeja ma, lape pona

61 29 69  
82 15 90  
54 62 21

TRANSLATION-

Before, I didn’t know anything.

Now I am learning about everything.

Soon, I want to have good things.

This is what I want -

I feel like a little bird in the great wide sky. I have a big red car and loud music. I want to dance!

I want to be happy, out in the warm sun and the air.

but…

I have this -

I have a small, dark room.

Good night, Night Vale, good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have guessed, we've been learning Toki Pona as we go, and each chapter represents an increase in fluency for both of us. I think this one shows a significant leap in our knowledge of the language! I know know that "pimeja ma" is not what anyone fluent in Toki Pona would call Night Vale... it would likely be more like "ma tomo Nata Waje"... but acting on the premise that Fey, too, is new to Toki Pona, I think it works. -AP


	4. WZZZ Anomalous Log #4

[audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VtGA78i4K2w)

TRANSCRIPT-  
17 34 90  
65 56 34  
37  
37

tenpo suno ni la mi pilin ike.  
nanpa li ike mute tawa mi. nanpa li mute. nanpa li wawa mute.  
mi wile ni: nanpa li pini.  
mi wile lape.  
tenpo suno ni la mi pilin ike. taso...  
tenpo pini la mi pilin ala.  
tenpo ni la mi lon. mi jan. mi wawa.  
tenpo kama la mi lon weka poki ni.  
lape pona, pimeja ma, lape pona.

16 85 32

TRANSLATION-

Today I'm feeling bad.  
I hate the numbers. So many numbers. The numbers are so noisy.  
I want an end to numbers.  
I want to rest.  
Today I'm feeling bad. But...  
Before I didn't feel anything.  
Now, I'm awake. I'm someone. I'm strong.  
I'm going to get out of this box.  
Good night, Night Vale, good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Log #4 has Toki Pona by Phoebonica, English by Atalanta Pendragonne.


	5. WZZZ Anomalous Log #5

Transcript:

tenpo ali la mi kute e kalama mute.  
kalama wan li pana e nanpa tawa mi. a! kalama ni li ike tawa mi.  
kalama mute li kalama musi! ona li pona.  
taso kalama ante li kalama pi jan pona mi. ona li toki tawa kulupu pi ma tomo ni.  
ona li toki e ni:  
soweli lili li kama tawa ma tomo ni. ona li suwi mute. taso ona li ike mute!  
jan sin li kama. ona li awen li lukin li kon.  
ona li jan ike. ona li jan utala. ona li wile pakala e ma tomo ni.  
mi pilin e ni: mi wile pona e ni! mi wile utala e jan ike. mi wile pali e pona tawa ma tomo ni en jan pona mi.  
taso mi ken ala pali e ni.  
mi ken pali e ni taso:  
mi kute.

 

Translation:

I'm always hearing so many things.  
The first thing I heard is the numbers I'm given. I hate hearing that!  
I hear a lot of music - it's great!  
But the other thing I hear is a friendly voice. He speaks to the people of this town.  
He tells them these things:  
"There's a puppy in town! He's so cute!" But really, he's evil!  
There are outsiders in town. They stand and stare and breathe.  
They're awful. They're enemies who want to destroy this town.  
I feel like I should help somehow. I want to fight our enemies! I want to do things to help my friends and make this town better!  
But I can't do that.  
I can only do this:  
I can listen.

**Author's Note:**

> Toki Pona by AtalantaPendragonne, English translation by Phoebonica


End file.
